La Época Navideña Donde Todo Comenzo
by Natsuky Hyuga
Summary: Gracias a Naruto Sasuke termino recibiendo ayuda de Hinata, ¿Que ara ella para poder ayudarlo? Y sin darse cuenta todo paso a ser mas que brindarle ayuda., Un cuento Navideño de amor SasuHina. Oneshot


La Época Navideña, Donde Todo Comenzo

Los personajes de la serie Naruto no me pertencen, sino a Masahi Kishimoto.

Dialogo - -

Pensamientos ""

**Recuerdos**

-Hoy es Navidad...- Sasuke se encontraba en las residencias Uchihas, esta era la primera navidad que pasaba en Konoha desde que se había ido con Orochimaru.

Era el único que habitaba en el barrio de los Uchihas, desde la masacre de su clan, esa zona era evitada por los habitantes de la villa.

Cuando regreso casi nada había cambiado, solo que ahora muchos aldeanos lo veían como a un traidor o simplemente le temían por lo cual lo evitaban.

A él le daba exactamente igual lo que pensaban de él, aunque habían personas que no lo trataban de esa manera por ejemplo el dobe de Naruto, y otros como Hinata, Rock Lee, Ino, Sakura, Kakashi, y otros compañeros de su generación, pero no todos.

-En estos momentos preferiría estar en cualquier otro lugar- En esas épocas le era imposible no recordar los tiempos felices que había compartido con su familia, el odiaba sentirse triste por eso, todos esos años dolorosos que pasaron él trataban de dejarlos en el pasado, pero esa casa se los recordaba a todos.

Se encontraba sentado en la cocina y como la ironía de la vida es tan grande, le llamo la atención un pequeño papel encima de la mesa el cual tomo.

Era la invitación de una fiesta de Navidad a la que Naruto lo invitado días atrás.

**~Flash Back~**

**-Toc toc- Tocaban a la puerta de la casa de Sasuke.**

**-¿Quien sera?- Sasuke se levanto del piso de la sala de estar y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando la abrió se encontró con un chico rubio.**

**-¿Que quieres dobe?- Serio no le dio mucha importancia a Naruto.**

**-¡Hola teme! ¡¿Que cuentas?!- Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**

**-Tks- Le dirigió una mirada fría como señal de se apresurara a decir lo que quería decirle.**

**-Siempre tan comunicativo como siempre, bueno, ten- Y le extendió su brazo con un pequeño papel en su mano.**

**Sasuke lo tomo -¿Que es esto?- Miro el pedazo de papel y luego miro a Naruto.**

**-Es una invitación para mi fiesta de navidad. Iras ¿verdad?- Naruto estaba realmente feliz cuando Sasuke volvió a la aldea, pero se preocupaba ya que él no lograba adaptarse a la aldea por eso siempre lo invitaba a todo tipos de actividades.**

**-No, no iré-**

**-Teme, eres un idiota, ve andale ven a la fiesta- Naruto lo sujeto de la ropa y lo zarandeo un poco para que este aceptara.**

**-Ya dije que no- Y lo aparto de su lado.**

**-Sasuke porque no me dejas ayudarte- Naruto se puso triste, Sasuke no le permitía ayudarlo, era muy frió.**

**-Nadie puede ayudarme, ahora vete, quiero estar solo.- Entro a la casa sujeto la puerta y se la cerro en la cara.**

**-Sasuke...- Naruto se marcho triste por su amigo. **

**"Ya veras, te ayudare de alguna forma dattebayo."**

**Distraído por sus pensamientos choco con un cuerpo y cayo al suelo-**

**-Hey fijate por... oh lo siento Hinata-chan, no fue mi intención empujarte.- Había chocado con Hinata cayendo ambos al suelo.**

**-H-hola N-naruto-kun, n-no te p-preocupes ha s-sido mi c-culpa- Se sonrojo, como siempre en frente de Naruto su timidez afloraba como con ningún otro.**

**-Ah permíteme- Hinata traía con sigo las compras y se desparramaron por el suelo cuando el choque, y le ayudo a recogerlas.**

**-G-gracias N-naruto-kun- "Hinata, hoy estas realmente hermosa. ¡Tengo una idea!"**

**-Hinata, si yo te pidiera un favor tu lo harías- "Esta puede ser la esperanza de Sasuke."**

**-C-claro- Le sonrió a Naruto lo cual a él le pareció muy lindo.**

**-Sasuke ha estado muy solo desde que volvió a la aldea y me preguntaba si podrías ayudarlo a arreglar su casa para estas fiestas, ya que él no tiene idea de como hacerlo y solo falta un día. Creo que ni para comer tiene el muy idiota- Dijo irritado por como había actuado Sasuke. Naruto sabia que Sasuke no seria capas de dañar a alguien tan sincero y puro como Hinata, ella seria la única que podría ayudarlo.**

**"Uchiha-san esta muy solo en los territorios Uchiha, y vivir donde todos tus seres queridos murieron debe ser tan doloroso, pobre. Merece un poco de apoyo, pero ¿yo? Jamas he hablado con él mas halla de un "Hola" o un "Adiós". Pero Naruto-kun se preocupa por Sasuke como si él fuera su hermano, podría intentarlo por él."**

**-E-esta bien N-naruto-kun, l-lo intentare p-pero no t-te puedo asegurar n-nada- Naruto la abrazo, ella se sonrojo a mas no poder.**

**-Gracias Hinata-chan, no sabes lo importante que es para mi que lo ayudes. Te debo una grande- **

**-De n-nada N-naruto-kun- Casi se desmaya cuando Naruto la abrazo de la emoción, cuando la soltó se despidieron y cada uno siguió su camino.**

**Hinata llego a su casa y dejo las compras, y al terminar de hacer algunos deberes que le quedaban pendiente se dirigió a la casa del Uchiha.**

**Cuando salia del territorio Hyuga se encontró con Hanabi.**

**-Hola Hinata-chan, ¿Hacia donde se dirige?**

**-Hola Hanabi-chan, N-naruto-kun me a p-pedido in favor y l-lo voy a a-ayudar- Dicho esto le sonrió amablemente.**

**-Bueno, pero ten cuidado Hinata-chan- Hanabi continuo su camino hacia la casa principal para entrenar en el dojo familiar con Hiashi.**

**Hinata caminaba por la villa y pensó que seria bueno comprar algunas cosas para llevarle a Sasuke, pensando en lo que había dicho Naruto.**

**-Le preparare algo a Uchiha-san para darle la bienvenida.- Necesitaba compra unos tomates cuando fue a tomar unos su mano fue tomada por otra que al parecer quería tomar el mismo tomate que ella.**

**-G-gomen- Cuando se dio cuenta de quien era se sorprendió ya que era el mismo Uchiha.**

**-Tks- Sasuke corrió su mano para que ella pudiera tomar el tomate.**

**-Oh, g-gracias Uchiha-san.- Ella tomo el tomate y le sonrió.**

**A Sasuke le sorprendió que no fuera como el resto de las locas chicas de Konoha que cada vez que podían se le tiraban encima.**

**-Emm, U-uchiha-san N-naruto-kun me a p-pedido que l-lo ayude con lo l-labores en su re-residencia**

**"Al parecer es como el resto, solo busca una escusa para entrar a mi casa." **  
**Sasuke malentendiendo a Hinata se molesto.**

**-Jamás te permitiría entrar a mi casa- Dijo dándose media vuelta para continuar con su camino.**

**-P-pero Uchiha-san N-naruto-kun me a pedido q-que..- Él la interrumpió.**

**-Ese idiota te a pedido que me ayudes, ya veo, pues no necesito ayuda de nadie yo puedo solo, gracias.- Lo dijo todo en un tono que no expresaba la mínima expresión.**

**-¡N-naruto-kun se p-preocupa por usted ¿y e-es así c-como le a-agradece?, ¿es t-tan e-egocéntrico como para n-no notar el esfuerzo q-que hace para a-ayudarlo sin i-importar que?. Usted no m-merece a t-tal mejor amigo. L-la verdad me da p-pena Uchiha-san!.- **

**Hinata jamas había sido una persona que se enojara o le gritara a otra persona fácilmente pero esta vez no pudo evitarlo, Sasuke realmente se había pasado de la linea y le dijo todo lo que pensaba acerca de su persona.**

**Sasuke se giro, la miro a los ojos, ella se encontraba sonrojada y agitada al parecer realmente le había costado decir todo eso.**

**"Es la única que ha sido sincera con respecto a su opinión acerca de mi, y al parecer le agrada demasiado Naruto. Pero quien es, tengo la sensación de conocerla, por sus ojos deduzco que es una Hyuga, nunca la e visto con las locas desesperadas que andaban siempre detrás de mi, pero en la academia... Ahora me acuerdo, es la chica que espiaba a Naruto, al parecer le gusta, después de todo el usuratonkachi jamas se percato de ella. Hinata asi es como se llama."**

**-Hyuga, sígueme- Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.**

**Hinata no comprendía, el no demostraba ninguna expresión en su rostro. Pero comenzó a caminar detrás de él.**

**-Hoy me ayudaras en casa con la limpieza, si tanto te agrada Naruto como para ayudarme, espero que sepas hacer un buen trabajo- **

**-H-hai Uchiha-san, y g-gracias por permitir a-ayudarle y.. d-disculpe todo lo q-que dije de u-usted- Se sintió apenada y se sonrojo, lo cual el Uchiha noto y no pudo evitar pensar que esa chica era rara.**

**"No puedo creer que exista alguien como ella, alguien tan raro, es muy tímida, es obvio que le gusta Naruto, ya que cada vez que pronuncia su nombre se sonroja, es sincera y es bonita. Y es extraño como logro que yo le permitiera ayudarme cuando a nadie mas se lo permití."**

**Cuando llegaron a el territorio Uchiha, Hinata se sintió mal por el Uchiha, todos en la aldea evitaban esa parte de la villa, lo llamaban la zona prohibida, se preguntaba como pudo él vivir tanto años solo cuando niño.**

**Llegaron a la casa principal y la única que se encontraba algo decente.**

**Él abrió la puerta y ella se quedo parada enfrente de él mirándolo tristemente.**

**-¿Acaso no vas a pasar?- Indiferente como siempre la observaba cuando se sorprendió cuando ella comenzó a llorar.**

**-Uchiha-san, l-lo siento, y-yo...- Ella no podía comprender como un ser humano podía cargar con tanto dolor en su corazón**

**"Tal vez es por eso que se a vuelto tan frió.."**

**-No necesitas sentir pena por mi, no necesito tu lastima- Estuvo solo cuando sufrió la soledad, que ella llorara no cambiaría nada.**

**Lo siguiente que ella hizo lo tomo por sorpresa.**

**Se lanzo sobre él, y lo abraso aferrándose a él lo mas fuerte posible.**

**-Y-yo se q-que no necesitas m-mi lastima p-pero puedo brindarte m-mi a-ayuda. Ahora no tienes porque cargar con todo tu solo, yo seré tu amiga y te prometo que te ayudare- **

**Ella había pasado por una soledad algo similar cuando era una niña, y podía entender lo doloroso que era estar solo en momentos de dolor sin nadie que te brinde una mano, y ella trataría de brindarle una lo mas antes posible.**

**Le dijo abrazándolo mas fuerte aun, el se quedo inmóvil, no sabia que hacer, su voz había sonado tan sincera, ¿sera que ella había tocado un punto que ningún otro no había podido?**

**"¿Que.. que esta haciendo? ¿y... porque... no me molesta que me abrase? ¿Que es lo que tiene para hacerme sentir tan... tan diferente?"**

**Ella no lo soltaba, ella sabia que él Uchiha era frió, insensible asi que jamas espero que le correspondiera por su parte.**

**Él la abraso y coloco su cabeza en su hombro.**

**Fue la primera vez que se entrego sin oponer resistencia, en el fondo se encontraba tan cansado, todas las noches era atormentado, y despertaba en el lugar de los hechos. El había construido una muralla de hielo en su corazón para no sentir afecto por nadie, asi jamas volvería a ser lastimado.**

**-Gracias Hinata- Él no comprendía el porque de sus acciones, como era que aquella chica hubiera sido capas de lograr todo eso en cuestión de minutos cuando sus amigos lo intentaron por años y no tuvieron suerte. **

**Ella podía conectarse con las personas desde lo mas profundo de su ser.**

**Cuando el abrazo finalizo ella lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió sinceramente.**

**-¿Sabes U-uchiha-san? La N-navidad se acerca se-sera mejor preparar el l-lugar- Ella estaba cambiándolo, en el interior de Sasuke esa gruesa capa de hielo se derretiría poco a poco por la calidez de Hinata. como lo había predicho Naruto.**

**-Como quieras y dime Sasuke, no me gustan las formalidades.- **

**Ese día trabajaron toda la tarde, ya casi habían terminado de limpiar toda la casa, exhaustos se sentaron en la cocina luego de un arduo trabajo durante todo el día.**

**-Guau, c-como se p-paso la hora S-Sasuke-kun- Dijo secándose la frente con la manga de su chamarra.**

**-Si- Ya era algo tarde pero habían acabado con mas de la limpieza de la casa.**

**-¿Q-que te parece s-si nos cocino a-algo de c-cenar?- Dijo felizmente.**

**-No, ya has hecho demasiado por mi Hinata- El hablaba en serio, era una de las pocas personas que aun se preocupaban por él.**

**-No m-me importa S-sasuke-kun, de he-hecho ya he c-comprado los i-ingredientes, No quieres q-que se echen a perder y-y que haya gastado mi d-dinero en vano ¿V-verdad Sasuke-kun?- Lo miro con cara de cachorrito triste para convencerlo.**

**-Esta bien, pero solo porque soy pésimo en la cocina.- Feliz comenzó a cocinar, eso era algo que ella adoraba.**

**Se puso un viejo delantal que se encontraba allí, ese delantal era de Mikoto, la difunta madre de Sasuke y él la recordó perfectamente ya que era muy parecida a Hinata. El recordar a su madre a través de Hinata causo en el nostalgia cuando observaba a su madre cocinando la cena.**

**-Hinata...- Ella giro y lo observo- Gracias.- Ella le sonrió. **

**Hinata sabia perfectamente que el Uchiha no era alguien que agradeciera por todo asi que e alegro por poder ayudarlo.**

**-D-de nada Sasuke-kun- Al cabo de unos minutos ella tenia lista la cena.**

**Él preparo la mesa y luego ella sirvio la comida. Ambos se sentaron en la cocina a comer.**

**-Hinata esto esta delicioso- Gracias al cumplido ella se sonrojo y el pensó que ella era realmente bonita.**

**-G-gracias Sasuke-kun- Ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, del silencio ya que ellos eran de personas de pocas palabras, cuando finalizaron de cenar llego el momentos de que ella se marchase.**

**-M-me tengo q-que ir S-sasuke-kun.- El al escuchar esto él tomo su chaqueta y la acompaño hasta la puerta.**

**-Hinata, lo menos que puedo hacer es acompañarte hasta tu casa y toma, hace frió te podrías enfermar- Le dijo extendiéndole su chaqueta- **

**En esa época en Konoha era invierno y hacia mucho frió, mas de lo normal.**

**Caminaron juntos hasta llegar a la entrada del territorio Hyuga, parados mirando se hasta que ella hablo.**

**-Gracias S-sasuke-kun por haberme a-acompañado y por l-la chaqueta.- Se quito la chaqueta y se la alcanzo.**

**-De nada y gracias a ti por tu ayuda. Adiós.- Ella se acerco a él, lo sujeto de su camisa, ya que era un poco mas alto que ella, y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla. **

**El esfuerzo que le costo hacer eso fue increíble, estaba completamente sonrojada y agitada.**

**-A-adiós S-sasuke-kun- Ella se alejo caminando veloz mente por la vergüenza.**

**Sasuke aun se encontraba parado tratando de procesar lo sucedido, llevo una mano hasta su mejilla derecha donde le había besado y se podía observar un leve sonrojo en su pálida piel. **

**Y justo en ese momento comenzó a nevar, los copos helados caían sobre su piel, cuando reacciono se puso su chaqueta y se dirigió hasta su hogar.**

**De camino a casa no podía evitar pensar el todo.**

**"¿Porque lo ha hecho?.. ¿Porque me a gustado?... ¿Porque con ella me siento en paz? ¿Acaso ella esta logrando entrar en mi corazón?**

**Sasuke se encontraba confundido por todas esas nuevas sensaciones que Hinata despertaba en él.**

**Al llegar a su casa se ducho y luego fue directo a dormir. Esa noche fue diferente, no hubieron pesadillas que lo atormentaran, no se despertó a mitad de la noche sudando frió y al despertar se sintió descansado.**

**A la mañana siguiente se despertó y tomo una ducha, recién bañado escucho que tocaban las puerta, asi que bajo a atender.**

**-Buenos días Hinata- Él la noto contenta y tea con sigo una enorme bolsa. **

**Estaba muy abrigada, ya que desde anoche no había parado de nevar y la nieve se encontraba por doquier.**

**-B-buenos días S-sasuke-kun- Ella sonrió y el se aparto para permitirle el paso, ella camino hasta la cocina y deposito la bolsa sobre la mesa.**

**-He traído l-las cosas para ha-hacer el desayuno- Ella comenzó a sacar las cosas y él llego a su lado.**

**"No puedo creer que exista alguien tan amable como ella." Pensaba Sasuke después de todo, era la única que le ayudaba desinteresadamente.**

**-Sasuke-kun he t-traído algunos a-adornos navideños para d-decorar la casa, ¿No t-te molesta?-**

**-No- Ella comenzó a preparar el desayuno, y él recién noto que ella traía en su cabeza un gorro de navidad, para Hinata era muy especial esa época, aunque su familia no celebrara la navidad a ella le encantaba.**

**-Ya t-termine Sasuke-kun- Ambos desayunaron en silencio.**

**-Eres una genial cocinera Hinata- Le dijo él, ya que la comida estaba deliciosa.**

**-G-gracias Sasuke-kun. Un sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.**

**Luego de haber desayunado ellos comenzaron a decorar la casa para la Navidad.**

**-Hay un problema Hinata- Ya habían acabado con casi todo en la casa pero faltaba algo esencial, un árbol de Navidad.**

**-¿Cual S-sasuke-kun?- Lo miro preocupada.**

**-Nos hace falta un árbol de Navidad- Una cosa tan especial y ellos no se habían dado cuenta de su ausencia.**

**-Creo q-que aun podemos conseguir u-uno.- **

**-Esta bien, vamos.- Ambos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron hasta el mercado caminando uno al lado del otro, mientras caminaban juntos todos los miraban, algunos sorprendidos y otros con desprecio.**

**-Lo siento Hinata, creo que esto fue mala idea.- Él no quería que a ella la trataran como a él, cuando solo era él jamas le importaron las opiniones de los demás, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por ella.**

**Ella se acerco a él y abrazo su brazo. -No me i-importa lo q-que piensen los demás, e-ellos no tienen derecho a d-decidir si yo puedo estar ja-junto a ti o no.**

**Sasuke se encontraba sorprendido, ella realmente era especial, y comenzaba a ser alguien especial para él también.**

**-Gracias Hinata- Una sonrisa adorno los labios de Sasuke, lo cual no había sucedido desde hace tiempo atrás.**

**-S-sasuke-kun queda muy lindo al sonreí- Al notar lo que había dicho agacho su cabeza sonrojada.**

**-Pero tu eres hermosa cuando sonríes. "¡¿Acaso lo he dicho?!" Sasuke se sorprendió de sus palabras, si esta bien, Hinata comenzaba a gustarle debía admitirlo, pero el jamas fue de las personas que alaga.**

**Hinata no supo como reaccionar, no podía estar mas sorprendida y sonrojada por como había actuado Sasuke.**

**-Mira allí hay un puesto- Fue la escusa excelente para distraerse un poco.**

**Se acercaron y él le dijo. -Escoge el que mas te guste.- **

**Extrañamente ella un seguía aferrada a su brezo, lo soltó y se dirigió hacia el lote de arboles, las mayoría estaban secos o el follaje se había caído, pero detrás de todo Hinata encontró el árbol perfecto a sus ojos, era grande, de color verde fuerte y en perfecto estado.**

**-E-este es p-perfecto Sasuke-kun.- Ella seguía mirando el árbol, era perfecto.**

**-Bueno llevaremos ese entonces- Le dijo al vendedor que tenia al lado.**

**-Perfecto- Dijo el vendedor, se dirigió hacia el árbol y lo separo y se lo entrego al Uchiha.**

**Sasuke lo cargo en su hombro y le pago al vendedor.**

**-Gracias, Hinata vamos. Comenzó a caminar y Hinata corrió para situarse a su lado y caminaron hasta la casa de Uchiha.**

**-Q-quedara genial d-decorado en la s-sala- Y le sonrió a él.**

**-Como digas.- Llegaron a la puerta de la casa, entraron y ambos se quitaron sus calzados y abrigos ya que todavía se encontraba nevando.**

**Lo llevaron hasta la sala y lo colocaron en un rincón**

**-I-iré a buscar l-los adornos que t-traje- Y se dirigió hasta la cocina..**

**Ella entro a la cocina y tomo la bolsa , cuando entro a la sala Sasuke no se encontraba allí.**

**-¿S-sasuke-kun?- Le pareció extraño que hubiera desaparecido sin decir nada.**

**-En el ático habían algunos adornos también.- Dijo bajando las escaleras con una enorme caja. **

**-Ah, b-bueno comencemos a decorarlo- Él solo asintió y Hinata se encontraba muy feliz de que Sasuke copeara.**

**Estuvieron un buen rato colocando guirnaldas, luces, esferas, lazos, moños, campanas y otros adorno, era realmente hermoso.**

**-Ahora s-solo falta la u-ultima parte, l-la estrella de N-navidad- Estaba realmente emocionada, esta era su festividad favorita y la estaba pasando excelente junto a Sasuke.**

**En cuanto a Sasuke no la pasaba nada mal, la compañía de Hinata le agradaba y le gustaba verla contenta por lo cual en esos momentos se encontraba sonriendo.**

**-N-no alcanzo a p-ponerla Sasuke-kun.- El árbol era bastante alto, mas que Sasuke.**

**Él la tomo por las cintura, lo cual ella no esperaba y se asusto, pero cuando cayo en cuenta que era para colocar la estrella se relajo un poco. La situación de Sasuke era algo incomoda para el, ya que el trasero de ella se encontraba en frente de su rostro, sonrojado giro su cara para no verlo.**

**-L-listo Sasuke-kun y-ya la coloque.- él la bajo con cuidado y ella se dirigió a la base del árbol, tomo el enchufe de las luces navideñas y las conecto.**

**-¿Acaso n-no es hermoso S-sasuke-kun?- Estaba muy alegre porque todo sus esfuerzos hacían frutos.**

**-Si lo es Hinata.- Él estaba muy agradecido con ella en el fondo por haberle ayudado desinteresadamente.**

**-Emm, S-sasuke-kun, t-tengo que irme a m-mi casa, luego i-iré a la fiesta de N-naruto-kun, ¿t-tu iras?- "Espero que Sasuke-kun decida ir a la fiesta de Naruto-kun."**

**-No, no iré. Ve y diviértete. Sasuke se encontraba inexpresivo, aunque en su interior no le agradaba la idea de que Hinata fuera a la fiesta de Naruto, aunque no sabia porque.**

**-Ah, b-bueno Sasuke-kun.- Hinata se afligida por la decepciona de Sasuke.**

**Ambo caminaron hasta la puerta sin pronunciar palabra.**

**-Adiós S-sasuke-kun- Dijo cabizbaja.**

**-Adiós Hinata- Aun inexpresivo.**

**Ella dio media vuelta y se marcho triste.**

**Él por su parte cerro la puerta y le dio un puñetazo molesto y aun no le encontraba un porque a su enojo.**

**Mientras Hinata caminaba hacia su casa vía como caían los copos de nieve.**

**"Debo entregarle el regalo que le he comprado a Sasuke-kun, asi que pasare la Navidad con él envés de ir a la fiesta, espero que a Sasuke-kun no le moleste. Sera una sorpresa."**

**Ella se entusiasmo ante la idea. Llego a su casa y fue directo a su habitación, eligió la ropa que utilizaría esa noche y entro al baño a bañarse.**

**Al salir del agua se vistió y salio de su cuarto. **

**Ella, Hanabi y Neji tenían la tradición de intercambiar todos los años, pero esta vez su familia no se encontraba en casa asi que tomo los los regalos y se dirigió al cuarto de Neji y deposito su regalo, luego en el cuarto de Hanabi deposito uno mas.**

**"Espero que les gusten sus regalos, aun me falta entregarle el suyo a Sasuke-kun"**

**Tomo su chaqueta y salio de la casa. "Aun no para de nevar, aunque la nieve es hermosa"**

**Cuando llego hasta la casa de Sasuke, toco la puerta**

**~Fin del Flash Back~**

**-Toc, toc- "¿Quien tocara la puerta a esta hora?" Sasuke se levanto, atravesó al sala y llego hasta la puerta, tomo el picaporte y abrió la puerta.**

**-¿Hinata? ¿Que haces aquí, no irías a la fiesta del dobe?- Sorprendido por la aparición de Hinata.**

**-He d-decidido pasar la Navidad a-aquí si a Sasuke-kun n-no le i-importa.- Sasuke la miro incrédulo.**

**-No por supuesto que no me molesta, me alegra.- Era tan difícil para él ocultarle sus emociones a Hinata.**

**-G-gracias Sasuke-kun.- Su característico sonrojo volvía a adornar sus mejillas una vez mas.-**

**Él le permitió el paso y ambos entraron a la casa.-**

**-¿Que traes en la bolsa Hinata?- Le pregunto el.**

**En el camino ella se había detenido a comprar un pavo para cenar ellos dos y otras cosas, ya que sabia que el Uchiha no tendría mucho para cenar y su visita era sorpresa, y dentro de la misma también se encontraba su regalo para él.**

**He comprado la cena para ambos.**

**-Hinata, no debiste- "Ella es tan amable conmigo, debo devolverle sus favores."**

**Hinata saco un pavo, y lo puso a hornear, mientras que Sasuke preparaba la ensalada.**

**-Sasuke-kun, a-asi no se hace, jaja- Reía tiernamente al verlo intentar preparar la ensalada sin saber absolutamente nada acerca de cocinar.**

**-Soy muy malo en la cocina- Decía irritado por ser la diversión de Hinata.**

**-¿M-me permite?-El se corrió permitiendole a Hinata terminar de preparar la ensalada.**

**-Si fuera por mi viviría a arroz- Dijo poniendo la mesa.**

**-Hinata ¿que es esto sobre la mesa?- Y tomo la el regalo bolsa y de adentro saco para él. **

**-N-no Sasuke-kun- Dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió donde él.**

**-¿Es un regalo de Navidad?- Vio que Hinata se acercaba e intento huir pero ella lo tomo por la ropa y quedaron debajo del marco de la puerta.**

**-A-aun no es hora, se su-suponía que seria una s-sorpresa.- Ella quería entregarcelo justo a las doce de la noche.**

**-...- Sasuke se sintió mal por haber arruinado la sorpresa.**

**Ante toda la diputa ninguno de los dos había notado el muérdago que Hinata había colocado ahí.**

**Lo notaron al mismo tiempo, y como la tradición dicta debajo del muérdago hay que besarse.**

**Hinata se sonrojo, y este abarco todo su rostro, mientras que Sasuke se sonrojo levemente.**

**-S-sasuke-kun...- **

**-Hinata...- **

**Ambos se entregaron al momento, en ese instante solo existían ellos dos, fueron entrecerrando sus ojos y acercando sus labios, estaban a punto de besarse cuando.**

**-¿¡SASUKE-TEME!?- Sorprendidos se separaron rápidamente antes de que los vieran, ambos sonrojados y nerviosos sobre actuando que nada estaba pasando.**

**-¿¡NARUTO!?- Grito Sasuke al notar que era Naruto.**

**-Entren chicos, ¡que comience la fiesta!- Naruto e Ino, Temari, Choji, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Ten ten, Sakura, Sai, Kiba y Shino entraron a la casa del Uchiha.**

**-¿Que es esto Naruto?- Dijo Sasuke molesto, primero por haberlos interrumpido y segundo por irrumpir en su casa sin premiso.**

**-Te había dicho que tendría una fiesta, el lugar es tu casa teme, ¿No miraste la tarjeta?, es aquí porque sabia que no irías a mi casa- Dijo el rubio tranquilamente.**

**-¿Hinata? ¿Que haces aquí?- Preguntaron al unisono todos los invitados y el rubio.**

**Hinata casi se desmaya de la vergüenza, ¿como explicaría que hacia ahí?.**

**-E-etto, yo..- en momentos de mucha timidez, como ahora, ella tenia la costumbre de jugar con sus dedos cabizbaja.**

**-Ella esta aquí porque pasaría la Navidad conmigo- Contesto el Uchiha sin inmutarse.**

**Todos los presentes quedaron boquiabiertos e impactados, excepto Sai, que como siempre no entendió la situación en la que se encontraba y Shino que como siempre mostraba la mínima expresión.**

**-¿Algún problema?- Dijo mirándolos a todos fríamente.**

**-No, no, no, no, no, por supuesto que no- Dijeron la mayoría nerviosos por la cortante personalidad del Uchiha.**

**-Naruto ven aquí- Dijo arrastrándolo de la chamarra llevándolo hasta la cocina. Mientras que los demás que habían llevado botanas y revidas comenzaron la fiesta.**

**Enseguida se separaron en grupos, Sakura, Ino y Ten Ten se sentaron en un sofá a charlar de los sucedió y a especular que hacia Hinata con Sasuke.**  
**Y los chicos se encontraban hablando de sus hazañas, misiones y entrenamientos.**

**-¿Porque diablos has hecho esto?- Le pregunto furico.**

**-Por ti Sasuke, te recluyes en esta casa, solo para evitar conciliar con los demás. No ves que cada ves estas mas aislado de todos.- Enojado por como actuaba Sasuke no pudo evitar contestarle bruscamente..**

**-Sasuke-kun- Hablo Hinata que había observado toda la escena.**

**¿Que quieres Hinata? Dijo mirándola.**

**-Q-que no p-peleen mas.- Angustiada por ver a dos amigos discutir, trato de disuadirlos.**

**-Por f-favor Sasuke-kun, todos n-nuestros amigos han v-venido a celebrar la Navidad c-contigo, se amable y a-agradecele a Kami p-por tenerlos.- Le dijo en un intento de hacerlo cambiar su opinión.**

**"¿Es tan grande el cambio que ella a producido en mi?" Se preguntaba mentalmente.**

**Ahora que analizaba todos los hechos, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Neji y Rock Lee habían formado un equipo de rescate para traelo de vuelta, ellos se preocupaban por él. Sakura, Ino y Ten Ten no lo habían tratado de malas maneras y también habían intentado ayudarlo.**

**-Esta bien Hinata, vamos-. Ambos se dirigieron hacia la sala con el resto de sus amigos, pero Naruto había quedado sorprendido ante tal escena.**

**"Hinata... Sasuke jamas había actuado con una chica asi acaso sera que... No, no puede ser Hinata todavía me ama y hoy le declarare mis sentimientos por ella Dattebayo".**

**En la sala se encontraban todos felices charlando, hasta que Ino, siempre revoltosa salio con la idea de jugar a "7 Minutos En El Cielo".**

**-Bien chicos, las reglas son asi no ponemos en ronda, yo giro la y a la persona que señale el pico deberá entrar con migo al closet por 7 minutos, dentro se podrán hacer cualquier cosa, besarse, hablar o no hacer nada.- Ino les explico el juego y comenzaron.**

**En la ronda se encontraban todos excepto Choji que esta comiendo, Kiba no jugaba por hacerle compañía a Shino.**

**Cuando Ino giro la botella y esta apunto a Sai y era el turno de ellos dos de entrar al closet, estuvieron los 7 minutos indicados y un Sai sonrojado salio junto a una sonriente Ino.**

**Ahora era el turno del Uzumaki, el quería que al girar le tocara con Hinata p**  
**ero su suerte no fue tan generosa, tubo que entrar al closet con Rock Lee, malhumorado entro al closet y luego de los 7 minutos salio aun de mal humor, todos se burlaban de ellos.**

**Ahora era el turno de Hinata, tomo la botella y la giro, ante los ojos de todos allí la botella aparentaba moverse en cámara lenta, cuando se detuvo todos miraron a la persona señalada, nada Una sonrojada Hinata y un serio Uchiha entraron al closet.**

**Estaba oscuro pero había suficiente luz como para distinguir sus rostros.**

**-S-sasuke-kun yo...- Fue acallada por los labios del Uchiha, ella por el asombro abrió sus ojos a mas no poder. **

**Y justo en ese momento el reloj marco las doce de la noche, llegando asi la Navidad, pero nadie en la sala festejo porque todos se encontraban con la oreja pecada a la puerta del closet escuchando cada palabra.**

**Lentamente el se separo de sus labios.**

**-Hinata, tu me gustas- Le dijo mirándola fijamente a sus ojos perlados, por fin había comprendido que era lo que sentía por ella.**

**Ella solo callo, tomo el rostro de Sasuke en sus manos, y lo acerco al suyo y beso sus labios en un largo beso, apasionado y lento. Ella no podía articular palabra por su timidez y esa fue la forma de expresas que sentía lo mismo por él.**

**-T-tu también m-me g-gustas Sasuke-kun...- Ella estaba sonrojada y el sonrió por saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos por ella.**

**Lentamente volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso apasionado, y sin darse cuenta sus 7 minutos en el cielo habían acabo.**

**Cuando todos en la sala se dieron cuenta se apresuraron como locas a volver a sus lugares aparentando desesperadamente que no se habían movido de sus lugares y recibieron la Navidad entre todos.**

**Cuando salieron ella totalmente sonrojada saludo a sus amigos y les deseo una Feliz Navidad, mientras que él solo se sentó en el sofá.**

**Naruto se sentía pésimo, cuando por fin decidía declararsele a Hinata, Sasuke se le adelanta.**

**Pero los vio tan felices que decidió no intervenir.**

**He Ino por su parte tan emocionada por lo que había presenciado no se aguanto las ganas.**

**-¡FELICIDADES A LA NUEVA PAREJA, UN VRINDIS POR SASUKE Y HINATA!- Grito anunciándoles a todos.**

**La sala quedo en silencio con una desmayada Hinata y un poco apenado Sasuke con Hinata en sus brazos.**

**~Fin del Flash Back~**

10 Años después.

-Mami, mami, ¿Porque a oto-chan le gusta tanto la Navidad?- Preguntaba una niña pequeña de cinco años de edad, de unos grandes ojos negros, con cabello azulado y de tez blanca.

-Mikoto-chan, es porque en esta época tu oto-chan y yo nos conocimos y comenzamos a salir, ademas tu hermano fue concebido en este día también- Le dijo una joven mujer sonrojada de cabello oscuro azulado que llegaba hasta sus caderas y de piel blanca muy parecida a su hija, felizmente.

-Ah, ¿y porque el ultimo día del año lo disfrutan tanto también?- Ella quería saber porque sus padre se ponían tan felices en Navidad y Fin de Año.

-Ah, eso es porque... tu hermano mayor, Itachi fue concebido en Fin de Año- Dijo la mujer sonrojada.

-¿Cuando lo trajo la cigüeña?- Pregunto incrédula la niña.

-Si- Dijo sonriendole tiernamente a su hija y tomándola en brazos para llevarla dentro ya que se encontraban en el patio trasero de la casa.

Al entrar se encontraron con un un hombre sentado en la sala y dos niños mas, el mayor de 8 años de edad, el siguiente era Ryu de 3 años de edad que se encontraban hablando con su padre.

-Sasuke-kun, Mikoto-chan me ha peguntado porque eres tan feliz en esta época- Dijo sonriendo tiernamente a su esposo e hijos.

-jajaja, ¿Hinata y le has dicho porque?- Dijo Sasuke sonriendo levemente.

-Si, porque en Navidad comenzamos a salir y también la cigüeña nos trajo a Ryu y años antes en Fin de Años no había dejado a Itachi.- Hinata era tan contenta al tener tan hermosa familia.

-Ya veo- Dijo feliz el Uchiha.-Vengan comamos en familia-

Hinata se sentó a su lado junto a Mikoto, Ryu e Itachi. Juntos eran la familia perfecta y todo comenzó una una época especial, La Navidad.

Fin.  
- - - - -

Bueno, este especial de Navidad a sido un poco atrasado por unos problemas que tuve.  
Espero que hayan pasado una Feliz Navidad.  
Gracias por leer y si quieren dejen su opinión.:)


End file.
